Vivre en Rockstar
by infinity mary28
Summary: Trois amis David, Thomas et Lilly qui sont en secondaire 3, veulent être célèbres, mais pour se faire, ils vont devoir affronter plusieurs obstacles et défis, mais surtout la chance, leur talent et leur amitié va faire en sorte qu'ils vont peutêtre...


**Chapitre 1 : Just Crazy**

Quand j'ai su que mon meilleur ami sortait avec ma meilleure amie, j'ai…ah….ca se peut pas! Laissez-moi m'expliquer : Lilly est ma meilleure amie qui est la bassiste de notre groupe. Tandis que Thomas, mon meilleur ami est le batteur. Moi, je suis le guitariste et le chanteur. Lilly fait les back vocal. Mais il nous manque un deuxième guitariste. Alors, je disais que Lilly sort avec Tom. Avant, les deux s'haïssais a mort et maintenant ils sortent ensemble. Mais un soir, nous étions supposé de répéter les chansons que nous connaissions. Mais Lilly n'était pas venu ce soir là (C'était hier) Alors, je suis allé la voir… Je frappe à sa porte.  
-Lilly! Je sais que t'es là! Ouvre-moi!, ai-je dis.  
Elle m'a ouvert la porte mais elle avait quelque chose de bizarre : son air bête. Elle est plutôt enjouer d'habitude…  
- Ca va, Lilly?, lui ai-je demandé.  
-Très bien…  
Elle a parlé comme si elle était une diablesse… Je n'aime pas ca…Son regard m'a lancé des flammes.  
-En tout cas, si tu veux répéter avec nous, Pas de problème…  
-Répéter? Répéter quoi?, me repond-t-elle.  
-Voyons Lilly! Toi être bassiste. Moi être guitariste. Tom être batteur. Nous être groupe punk.  
-J'suis pas Stupide…Je suis bassiste?  
-Es tu amnésique?!  
Elle me regarde encore plus bête…  
-En tout cas, salut…, ai-je dis.  
C'est vraiment trop bizarre. Je m'enfuis chez Thomas. Après lui avoir dis ce qui s'était passé, il y a eu un long silence. On aurai dit que Tom voulait réfléchir à la situation. Car c'est vraiment le contraire de l'habitude à Lilly (et aussi a Tom)  
-Elle t'a surement fait une blague, dit Thomas.  
-Peut-être…  
Je regarde ma montre pour savoir l'heure.  
-Il se fait tard et ma mère ne veut pas que je rentre après 20h, ai-je dis.  
-ok. On se revoit demain.  
-Ouais, bebye là Aujourd'hui, je vais voir mon amie avec un peu de nervosité.  
-Salut Lilly, lui ai-je dis.  
-Tien! Salut David  
-Ça l'air d'aller mieux depuis hier.  
-Hier?  
Elle me regarde, intriguée.  
-Je savais! Tu m'as fait une blague!, me suis-je exclamé.  
Elle me regarde toujours sans comprendre.  
-Mais… pourquoi t'es pas venu répéter hier soir?…  
-Ah! Ça! Je ne pouvais. J'avais un empêchement.  
-Mais...mais… Tu étais là hier.  
-Des fois, David, je crois que tu es fou  
Je pense : «C'est ca! Je suis fou! Ca ne se passera pas comme ca, croyez moi!»  
Tout a coup, la cloche sonne. (La cloche de l'école) Le cours de français… Le cours le plus plate au monde. C'est très ennuyant. J'ai hâte d'être en guitare.  
-David! Qu'est-ce que je viens de dire?!, me surprend la prof.  
-J'sais pas. Y'a tu un choix de réponse?  
La classe rit.  
-tu va rester à la fin du cours, ok David?  
-Pfeu…. La fin du cours arrive lentement…j'pense que je vais dormir moi. En plus, il faut que je reste a la fin du cours, c'est lassant et… déprimant. La professeure vient à mon bureau. (Plutôt une table qu'un bureau)  
-J'aimerai parler de ton avenir.  
-Mon avenir va très bien, merci  
Elle me regarde. Elle semble chercher quelque chose à dire.  
-Qu'est-ce que tu veux devenir plus tard?  
-Guitariste d'un band  
Elle me sourit.  
-C'est bien. Faire ce qu'on aime en vaut la peine mais…Es-tu sûr que tu ne veux pas faire quelque chose de plus…  
-Plate! Non merci, ma vie est déjà assez plate comme ça. Il faudrait pas en rajouter.  
-Je vois… Est-ce que ça va bien chez toi?  
-Si ça va bien?!! Bien sûre que non! Mon père m'a abandonné à la naissance! Depuis ce temps, ma mère me traitre comme un esclave!!, me suis-je exclamé.

Je n'avais pas remarqué que j'avais élevé le ton. Un silence de mort règne dans la salle.  
-Hey bien! Tu peux t'en aller, maintenant.  
Je n'arrive pas à y croire! C'est la première fois que je dis à quelqu'un ce qui s'est passé avec mes parents (mon père surtout) J'en ai même pas parlé à Lilly et Thomas. Peut-être que j'en avais assez de garder sa en moi. Mais pourquoi ca tomber sur un professeur? J'espère que j'en ferrai pas autant en guitare. C'est plate que Tom n'est pas dans mon cours. Mais Lilly, elle, l'est. Je rentre chez moi, avec une tonne de devoirs dans mon sac. Dès que j'ouvre la porte, j'entends murmurer.  
-Maman!, ai-je appelé.  
Les murmures deviennent de plus en plus forts. En fait, ce n'est pas des murmures mais bien des gémissements. Inquiet, je m'avance vers la chambre de ma mère. J'ouvre la porte… C'est maman qui gémissait. On voit qu'elle a essayé de faire le ménage de ma chambre car il y a des choses éparpillées un peu partout.  
-Ca va Maman?  
Elle me regarde les yeux plein de larmes je ne sais pas pourquoi mais je n'aime pas ça voir ma mère comme ca. Je dépose mon sac a coté du lit, là ou elle est assise. Et je m'assis a coté d'elle.  
-David?, dit-elle enfin.  
-oui?  
-Il faut que j'te disse quelque chose….  
-Quoi?  
-Quand j'ai rencontrer ton père, il y a environ 16 ans, j'ai cru que c'était l'homme parfait, ce l'était mais seulement… il avait un groupe Punk dont il était le chanteur et les autres membres de son groupe trouvaient qu'on était trop ensemble et l'on obligé a choisir entre moi et son groupe. Il dit qu'il allait réfléchir à leur proposition. Ensuite, on t'a eu. Mais, c'est à ce moment là que son groupe a eu un contrat avec un producteur de disque. Alors, il a décidé de choisir son groupe au lieu de moi… Je me suis retrouvé seule a t'élever et aujourd'hui, je me rends contre du mal que je t'ai bien pu faire pour me venger de lui… J'ai trouvé deux lettres de ton père que je n'avais pas lu et j'aimerai que tu les lisses toi-même…  
Elle me donne la lettre qu'elle a dans ses mains :  
«Salut ma chérie,  
Je suis vraiment désolé d'avoir choisit le groupe à la place de toi mais je te promets que si le groupe se sépare ou toutes autres circonstances de ce genre, je reviendrai auprès de toi et de David. Et on vivra peut-être en harmonie tous les trois… si tu veux bien encore de moi. Je m'en veux terriblement mais c'était le meilleur choix pour moi. Encore une fois, je suis désolé.  
Je t'aime (non je t'adore) xxx »  
Ensuite, elle me donne la deuxième lettre.  
« Salut Charlotte, (C'est le nom de ma mère)  
Comme je te l'ai dis dans ma dernière lettre de je reviendrai si il y a quelque chose qui arrive au groupe. Et devine quoi? Cette chose est arrivée! Et oui! On s'est séparé. Si tu veux que je revienne, réécrit moi. Si tu m'écris pas, ca va vouloir dire que tu ne veux plus de moi et je peux comprendre ca surtout avec ce que je t'ai fait. Je t'adore  
Sébastien» (Sébastien, c'est le nom de mon père)  
-Mais, c'est génial Maman. Pourquoi tu es triste?, ai-je dis.  
-Parce que… cette lettre date de 7 ans. J'étais tellement fâché contre lui que je n'ai lu aucune de ses lettres. Mais si je lui écris maintenant, il s'est peut-être trouver une nouvelle blonde et voudra plus de moi…, m'explique-t-elle.  
-Essaye pareil, maman. Je suis sûr qu'il t'aime encore, lui ai-je dis  
Elle sourit malgré ses larmes.  
-Je vais faire mes devoirs, ai-je continué.

**Chapitre 2 : Réconciliation**

Le lendemain, je me prépare pour aller à l'école.

-David! Attend! J'aimerai que tu ailles poster cette lettre à la poste, s'il te plaît, demande ma maman.

-Ok, ai-je répondu.

La récréation de l'avant-midi arrive enfin.

-David! David!, s'écrit Tom.

-hein? Quoi? Qu'il est-ce qu'il y a?, lui ai-je demandé.

Il reprend son souffle.

-Tu sais… avec Lilly?, commence-t-il.

-Ouais….

-est folle.

-j'sais pu trop…

-Comment elle a réagit avec toi?

-Elle était très bête et elle avait de la misère à se souvenir….

-Moi aussi… En tout cas, je vais t'en dire plus quand j'vais sortir avec elle.

-Ok.

Les jours qui suivent se sont passé normalement. Pas de nouvelle de Lilly, ni de mon père. Aujourd'hui, on est samedi et maman a beaucoup changé depuis notre conversation. Je l'aime mieux comme ça.

Puis, pendant que ma mère fait le souper et que je joue aux jeux vidéo, le téléphone sonne.(Le téléphone va beaucoup sonner dans cette histoire lol) Ma mère répond :

-Allo… Sébas?!

Tout à coup, je m'intéresse à leur conversation.

-Oui. Est-ce que ta reçu ma lettre?, lui demande-t-elle.

Je ne sais pas quelle chose il lui a dit mais elle a maintenant les larmes aux yeux. Pas de tristesse mais de joie.

-D'accord… oui… Je t'aime moi aussi, bye.

Et elle raccroche le téléphone.

-PIS?!, ai-je dis impatient.

-Il a dis qu'il va venir demain.

-pour vrai?! C'est trop cool!

Ma mère et moi s'enlaçons. Nos nous sourions.

J'ai vraiment hâte a demain. J'vais enfin savoir qui est mon père et le voir.

Le lendemain, je me réveille à 6h30. Me mère est déjà réveillée avant moi. Elle a vraiment hâte de le voir.

-Salut David, me dit ma mère.

-Salut 'ma

Je vais la voir. Je m'assis à côté d'elle. Elle me prend dans ses bras. J'aime bien quand on me prend dans les bras.

-Je suis vraiment désolé pour tout ce que je t'ai fait dans le passé. Je…, commence-t-elle.

-Maman, je m'en fous du passé. Le plus important, c'est le présent et l'avenir.

Elle me sert encore plus fort.

Après avoir déjeuné, m'habiller et me mettre du gel dans les cheveux, je prends ma guitare et je joue «Only one» de Yellowcard. J'ai joué plusieurs chansons pendant tout l'avant-midi. Et le début de l'après-midi aussi. À 2h47, exactement pendant que je joue «Punk rock 101» de Bowling for soup, une voiture –mais une belle voiture de qualité- arrive chez nous. Je crois que c'est mon père. Ma mère se précipite dehors tandis que je lâche ma guitare pour aller voir la scène. Mon père sort de l'auto. Il ressemble a trait pour trait a David de Simple Plan (il est beau, hein?) Donc, il me ressemble aussi (Le fils est plus beau lol) Mes parents se prennent dans le bras, tous deux content de se revoir.

-Tu m'as vraiment manqué, Seb, lui dit ma maman.

-Moi aussi, ma chérie, répond mon père. (Uh...bizarre...)

Tous les deux s'embrassent… assez passionnément, je dois dire. C'est a ces moments la qu'on se dit : « J'aimerai être en amour moi aussi»

-Et ou est David?, demande mon père.

-Ici, ai-je répondu.

Je sors de ma cachette.

-Ça va bizarre de te revoir 14 ans plus tard…En tout cas, je vois de qui tu retiens, me dit-il.

Je souris. Je vais les rejoindre.

-Je suis très content de vous revoir. Je suis tellement désolé, dit-il.

-T'es pardonné, lui dit ma mère.

Après avoir aidé mon père à mettre ses choses à l'intérieur, nous avons une grande discussion.

- …Et mon groupe préféré c'est Gob, ai-je dis à mon père en pleine conversation.

-J'aime bien ce groupe malgré que leur premier cd n'était pas trop réussi et mon groupe préféré… hum… je te dirai Simple Plan. Parce que j'ai aimé les deux CDs et c'est Simple Plan qui m'a permis de rencontrer ta mère.

-Ah, Oui! C'est fiable

-Ouais. Si tu veux séduire une fille. Chante du Simple Plan et dit que c'est ton groupe préféré (Ah quoi je pensais quand j'ai écrit sa?)

-Est-ce que je t'ai dit que moi aussi je suis dans un groupe?

-Non tu me la pas dis…

-…En passant, _(hey charlotte c pas bien de couper le monde, hein?)_Est-ce que t'a une pratique ce soir?, me demande ma mère.

-Non. Pourquoi tu me demande ça?, ai-je répondu.

- Ben… j'aimerai être seule avec…

-Je peux ben faire quelque chose, ce soir…

-Tu ferai ça? Merci!

Elle me sourit. Bon! Ben, le soir arrive. Tom sort avec Lilly ce soir. Alors je ne peux pas aller voir mes amis. J'vais aller faire du skate d'abord. Ça fait longtemps que je n'en ai pas faite. J'vais être pourri. Petite parenthèse, Je suis sûr que je suis une personne rare, unique parce que je suis punk (mon look, c'est plus punk rock) et que mes parents s'aiment comme… comme si leur flamme de l'amour ne va jamais s'éteindre. –Je vais tu en pogner des filles avec cette histoire la?- En arrivant au skatepark, personne n'y est. C'est normal, il y a pas grand monde qui fait souvent du skate à Québec. Après quelques minutes de pratique, j'entends quelque chose. Je m'arrête. Je vois une silhouette… de fille.

-Allo, dit-elle.

- …Salut

Elle s'avance. Ah! J'ai failli m'évanouir tellement qu'elle est belle.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici a cette heure?

- … j'sais… pas

-C'est quoi ton nom?

- David… et toi?…

-Marie. J'aime bien ton look, David

- …Merci _(Ça m'étonne qu'elle aime le look punk)_

-Tu viens d'où?

-Ben…Québec comme tout le monde de cette ville

-Moi de Ste-Foy… (Elle soupir)

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a?

- …, fait Marie.

Elle s'en va. Elle est timide, ca se voit… et mystérieuse. Alors, je continu à me pratiquer.

Là, je commence à être tanner. Je m'en vais… mais en chemin, je rencontre Marie. Et elle pleure. Je m'assis a coté d'elle. Je sais bien que je ne la connais pas mais il y a quelque chose qui m'attire vers elle, sa beauté peut-être.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a?, lui ai-je demandé.

- … j'ai rencontré un gars tantôt et il me fait trop d'effet. Je ne sais pas comment lui dire… que …que je l'aime. (Je ne sais pas si elle sait qu'elle parle à moi)

-Est-ce que ce gars c'est moi?

Elle me regarde, surprise.

-eh… oui c'est toi

-C'est drôle… moi aussi j'ai eu un coup de foudre pour toi.

-Pour vrai?!

Elle essuie ses larmes et sourit.  
-T'es tu libre ce soir?, lui ai-je demandé.  
-Ouais  
-Tu veux qu'on aille manger à un restaurant?  
-Avec plaisir  
Alors, nous sommes allés a un restaurant

* * *

_Vous en pensez quoi de ces premiers chapitres? _


End file.
